Firebreather: The New Kid
by SplatteredPro
Summary: This is a new fanfiction of the firebreather which I am hoping they are making a Duncan and his friends join a new year of school,when a new kid at new kid isn t ep reading to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Firebreather Fan Fiction:The New Kid

It is a new year of and his friends,Jenna, Isabel, and were ready to start this new year started,they changed lab partners.  
Isabel was with Kenny and Duncan was with Jenna. It was there Junior year in High School. This new year is completely different, Troy doesn`t really bully anyone but he still hates Duncan. As they went to next class,the teacher announced they have a new kid. His name was long like Duncan`s. He looked scaly, Duncan had a wierd gut feeling about him, but not the feeling that he is a Kaiju even wierder. So his name was Baxter. He sat all alone. Duncan went over to talk to him. "Hey,welcome to our school." Duncan Said. "Umm,hi." Baxter replied. "I want to talk to you after school."Duncan Said.  
Baxter said ok.

When it was dissmissal, Duncan was walking with Baxter over to Duncan`s father. When they went, Belloc said "Hello my son,who is this."He is new to our class."Duncan replied.  
"Your dad is a dragon?"Baxter asked."I thought you had someone in your family that is a dragon"Duncan replied."No my son,he is part Wyvern."Belloc said.  
"What is a wyvern?"Duncan Asked."A wyvern is very different from dragon,well not very,but they have 4 limbs as we have 6.I used to have a friend that was a wyvern,Kaiju and Wyverns used to be at war,but that didn`t stop us from being friends."Belloc said to Duncan.

"How do you know all that stuff?Wait,he isn`t a kaiju?"Duncan asked "I know it because I lived was a small also isn`t a kaiju,there are no wyverns that are kaiju."Belloc answered.  
Belloc kind of grew fond of Baxter after a few minutes."But if the kaijus see him,they will kill him. You need to keep him in hiding."Belloc said.  
"But where should I keep him?"Duncan asked."At your house." Belloc replied."But how come you don`t hate him."Duncan asked. "Wyverns don`t hate dragons that much because they aren`t so different."Baxter said.

"So baxter,do you have any family members at home."Duncan asked. "I`m an orphan ,my mom died by a kaiju,but my dad,he soars in the skies keeping watch of me."Baxter replied.  
So Duncan took Baxter to the house."Mom this is said to keep him with us."Duncan said. "Is he half human,half kaiju too?"Margaret Asked.  
"No,I am actually half human half wyvern."Baxter said."Do wyverns breath fire"Margaret asked."Some do,but I breath ice because my dad was a frost wyvern.  
"Well Baxter,you can stay here as long as you will be roommates with Duncan."Margaret Said.


	2. Chapter 2

Firebreather Fan Fiction:The New Kid

As it was the first night Duncan shared a room with his new friend Baxter."So,is it wierd for you to sleep in a completely new place."Duncan asked.  
"Better than foster I get adopted,I turn into my wyvern form,and they put me in a ditch at night and leave."Baxter replied."Goodnight baxter"  
As it was next morning,Duncan coudn`t bother but to notice how pale Baxter was."Baxter,how are you so white."Duncan asked curiously."As I said,I am a frost wyvern,our colors are mostly white and blue."Baxter replied.

When school dismissed,Kenny and Isabel went to the trailor,Baxter,Duncan,and Jenna were walking when Jenna was asking questions to they were walking,they saw something in the sky,they saw something ran to it,it was near heard a mighty looked from a they got a crystal clear look.  
"DAD!"Baxter yelled.

"Is that your dad getting attacked by that ,wyverns are small compared to better go help."Duncan rages into kaiju form."Now,lets get you angry."Duncan said."You don`t like me when I am go get Jenna to a safe place,he is my father,I will handle this."Baxter said.  
As Duncan is taking Jenna home,Baxter turns into a wyvern,unlike Duncan,he turns into the exact animal when Duncan has a little human in his kaiju form.  
Baxter flies to the kaiju,putting all his is thinking"Will I save him?".He uses all his might a tries freezing the kaiju.

Duncan came after he put Jenna to a safe place,he saw"Cool."He flew to the fight,and burned the kaiju,when he got down,Baxter froze him with all his might.  
As both Baxter and Duncan turn back to human form,baxter gives his dad a big can`t really speak english,but Baxter can understand him.  
In wyvern language,Baxter`s dad Ivo says"Son,take care of yourself."and flies away. 


End file.
